Vacaciones
by Padme y Sirius
Summary: -_- bien no soy buena para esto , una especie de fic de Severus, tratando de ser un fic de drama -_- pero recuerden que no soy escritora de Drama ^^ asi que Sirius me ayudo con el fic , ^^ este fic es de Sirius y mio , esperamos que les guste , byes!


**Vacaciones**

Vacaciones , detestaba las vacaciones , siempre lo mismo , los bullicios  de las   personas al caminar , empujándolo mientras el solo  caminaba lentamente con su actitud  fría  y sombría  hacia los demás , los  chicos  con sus baúles  se preparaban  para salir y  encontrar a sus  familias esperándolos mientras los  recibían con abrazos  y se alegraban de verlos.

Siguió  esperando a que sus padres recordaran que tenían que ir por el a la estación , las personas se  fueron alejando , llegaron por la mayoría de los estudiantes , pero el seguía ahí , esperando a que sus padres  recordaran que tenían otro hijo , el cual ese día regresaba  de  Hogwarts , la estación se  fue  vaciando, hasta que por fin quedo completamente  vacía , corrió un poco la manga de  su suéter y  vio la hora , ya era tarde , comenzaba a oscurecer mientras  el  tren  detrás de el se detenían  bajando pasajeros que lo veían de forma  extraña, pasaron horas , el  joven arto de que las personas lo vieran de manera extraña  comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la  salida de la estación, pasaron mas horas , la noche opaco todo por completo , las luces  se encendieron una tras otra , cansado de la espera , tomo una  jaula que tenia sobre su  baúl , la abrió y  un cuervo salio de la  jaula y se coloco en su hombro , tomo un pedaso de papel y  garabateo  unas palabras ,  amarro el pedaso  de papel al cuervo y dijo

 –"Ve Corvus"-

El  cuervo salio volando mientas el chico lo veía  ,hasta que desapareció , volvió a ver su reloj , siempre era lo mismo , la  estación comenzó a cerrar , los  guardias  miraban extrañamente al chico que seguía  parado junto a su gran baúl , el chico al que habían olvidado , el chico al que siempre ignoraban por no querer ser como sus padres querían, una pequeña  ave  se  visualizo a lo lejos , se fue acercando , y llego de nuevo al hombro del chico , quien la tomo en sus manos y  visualizo la nota que el había escrito.

-"No estaban Corvus?"-

Pregunto el chico mientras el cuervo le daba un picotazo y el chico lo metía en su jaula, tomo  su baúl  y la  jaula de Corvus y comenzó a caminar, mientras la noche cubría  toda la calle y solo  unas luces y la luna  iluminaban las calles.

Pasaron las horas mientras el seguía caminando , llego a una casa grande , que se veía  iluminada , se acerco a la entrada y  toco la puerta , una mujer  esbelta  de  cabello negro abrió y se sorprendió al ver al chico frente a ella………….o era solo que no lo esperaba

-"Sev, que haces aquí?"-Pregunto la mujer mientras le abría la puerta

-"Son  vacaciones mamá"-Respondio el chico , la mujer lo miro con extrañeza-"Como siempre se te olvido"-

-"No avisaste"-Dijo la mujer mientras Severus entraba ,dejaba  su  baúl y la  jaula de Corvus sobre el-"Pensamos que no ibas a venir"-

-"James ha de tener algo que ver con eso"-Respondio  Severus mientras apretaba su puño , odiaba ese nombre , solo conocía a dos personas llamadas así y a las dos las odiaba , James Spensel , su detestable  hermanastro , el orgullo  familiar , siempre el mejor , lo peor , le recordaba a su enemigo , a James Potter ,_-"Acaso  todos los James son detestables?"-_

-"Tu hermano esta  trabajando aun"-Dijo su mamá-"El es muy  trabajador , deberías aprender a el"-

Eso de nuevo , de nuevo las criticas y comparaciones con su hermanastro , de nuevo recordarle  que James es mejor que el en todos los aspectos

-"Yo no tengo hermanos"-Murmuro  Severus mientras subía las escaleras hacia  su dormitorio

-"A donde vas?"-Pregunto su mamá mientas lo seguía

-"A mi dormitorio"-Contesto  secamente  Severus mientras llegaba  a una habitación al final del pasillo , dio la  vuelta a la perilla y abrió la puerta , al entrar  visualizo  varias  repisas repletas de trofeos y medallas-"Pero que---"-

-"No te esperábamos"-Dijo su mamá-"Convertimos tu dormitorio en cuarto de trofeos de James"-

Apretó los puños lo mas que pudo , siempre era así , no lo tomaban en cuenta , siempre lo ignoraban mientras a James , el favorito de todos , el joven genio que trabajaba a su corta edad en el ministerio ,siempre le daban todo lo que quería , fuera lo que fuera el lo obtenía , no importaba si lastimaba a alguien , siempre conseguía todo

-"Te puedes quedar en el cuarto de huéspedes"-

Severus  salio de la habitación y se dirigió a  una habitación al lado de esa , la habitación de los huéspedes , en esa casa ya no tenia nada , ahora solo le quedaba dormir en la habitación de huéspedes hasta que regresara  a Hogwarts.

Mas noche se escucho  un carro llegar a la casa , Severus  se acerco a la ventana y observo a la persona que había llegado , Corvus voló desde su jaula  a la  ventana en donde el estaba , lo acaricio un poco mientras seguía viendo el carro que había llegado , alguien salio de la casa , y corrió hacia donde estaba la persona que se había bajado del carro , comenzaron a hablar en secreto y la madre de Severus apunto a la ventana en donde el se encontraba , el joven que estaba con ella  volteo y  vio a Severus en ella , con su  cuervo al lado , mirándolo con odio, el joven  le dijo algo a su madre y entraron a la casa ,minutos después alguien toco la puerta, antes de que le contestaran , James entro a la habitación , Severus quien se encontraba en la ventana lo volteo a ver fríamente

-"Como te fue…….**hermano?"-Pregunto James remarcando la palabra hermano**

-"Desde cuando te interesan mis cosas James?"-Pregunto Severus  fríamente mientras seguía acariciando a su cuervo

-"Espero que no estés aquí por ella"-Dijo James-"Porque ella ya te olvido, yo me encargue de eso"-

Corvus  salio volando y regreso a su jaula mientras Severus se quedaba viendo por la ventana –"Que te hace pensar que regrese por ella?"-

-"No creo que vengas solamente a pasar vacaciones"-

-"Ese es mi problema"-Dijo Severus volteándolo a ver-"Pero aun no lo he olvidado"-

James  mostró una sonrisa irónica y  río un poco-"Tú nunca olvidas nada"-James se dirigió a la puerta  y  salio de la habitación dando un golpe al cerrar, Corvus  regreso de nuevo con Severus a la ventana y este lo volvió a acariciar-"Nunca lo hago"-murmuro Severus.

Los días pasaron, muy  rápido, fue lo mejor para Severus, su hermano regresaba  tarde siempre y todos lo ignoraban.Una de esas noches , su hermanastro llegaba  tarde como usualmente lo hacia , pero esta vez no llegaba solo , si no llego con una persona. No mostró mucho interés en saber quien era , de seguro algún compañero de trabajo , se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta principal , después de abrir  James entro a la casa con su acompañante , se escucharon muchos  murmullos y después  un alboroto , personas  aplaudiendo, y  diciendo algo parecido a "Feliz Aniversario"

Al escuchar eso , Severus  bajo de su habitación para ver porque tanto alboroto , al llegar a la sala de donde provenían los  sonidos , se encontró con la mirada de su hermanastro quien tenia rodeada de la cintura a una chica, la cual se parecía mucho a Lidia, su antiguo amor , ese amor al que le habían arrebatado   y  obligado a olvidar  solo por tener contento a su hermanastro , sus padres siempre habían hecho de todo para mantenerlo contento , siempre lo habían ignorado solo porque James quería y  hasta lo habían obligado a dejar su amor por ver a su hermano contento.

James acerco a Lidia  hacia el , queriendo mostrarle que ahora ella era de el , Lidia  quien en ese momento no se había dando cuenta de la presencia de Severus, se sintió un poco incomoda al momento de que el la acerco hacia el, pero siguió platicando con sus padres.

Al ver eso , Severus decidió regresar a su oscura habitación de la cual , según el , no debió salir , era mejor no ser visto por ella, estaba a punto de regresar cuando una voz lo interrumpió

-"Severus? , eres tu?"-Pregunto Lidia , demasiado tarde , Lidia ya lo había visto

-"Si……soy yo"-Respondio  Severus  secamente, Lidia  se acerco a el y le dio un abrazo-"Se podría saber porque tanto escándalo"-James se acerco y alejo  a Lidia de el, después de hacer eso dijo-"Cumplimos tres años de novios"-

-"No, nos felicitas?"-Pregunto Lidia sonriendo , Severus mostró una pequeña mueca y dijo  fríamente-"Felicidades"-Claro , tres años habían pasado ya , tres años desde que James le había quitado el amor de su vida , tres años ya.

-"Ya es tarde Hijo"-Dijo su madre a James-"Es mejor que se vayan"-

-"Tienes razón"-Dijo James tomando a Lidia de la mano-"Con tu permiso Hermano , vamos a cenar a un restaurante"-

-"Que se la pasen bien"-Dijo Severus  con una sonrisa  fingida, James tomo de la mano a Lidia y se dirigió con ella hacia la puerta-"Adios, gusto en verte"- Dijo Lidia y se fueron, se la llevaron de nuevo de su lado, en sus propias narices la alejaron de el, se quedo de nuevo solo, sin ella.

Viendo como se alejaban  , el se quedo en el mismo lugar , hundido en sus pensamientos , y recordando  los momentos  felices con Lidia pero en esos  recuerdos , también estaba como su hermanastro se la había quitado , alejándola de su lado , haciéndolo quedar como un monstruo  un ser  despreciable a los ojos de ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente  solo, dijo en voz alta y apretando su puño más de lo que podía –"Juro que me vengare"-

Los días pasaron lentamente para  Severus , aunque su hermano lo ignoraba y sus propios  padres hacían lo mismo (ordenes de su hermano)  el seguía  maldiciéndolo, era una de esas noches donde uno no puede conciliar el sueño , Severus  juro que antes de regresar a Hogwarts , le haría algo a su hermanastro , algo que nunca podría  olvidar………..pero la pregunta era……. Que?

Comenzó a  amanecer , los  rayos  del sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana , de la oscura  habitación de Severus , haciéndolo despertar , había dormido muy poco planeando su Venganza, el quería  lograr  esa "Pequeña Venganza" antes de irse.

Cierta noche , una de esas noches aburridas , en las que Severus se la pasaba en su habitación , llegaron visitas a la casa ,  compañeros del trabajo de James que  habían organizado una cena para  felicitarlo por su buen trabajo como Auror , personas del ministerio, en la casa , las ideas comenzaron a llenar la mente de Severus , tomo su varita  y  bajo hacia la sala , ignorando a todos salio de la casa.

El era bueno en Hechizos y pociones , sabia bien que hacer , nadie sospecharía de el , todo estaba claro , conocía  bien todos los atajos y pasadizos de su casa , sabia bien como escabullirse hacia donde los amigos de su hermano estaban , sin ser visto por nadie , comenzaba la  venganza ,se encontraba justo detrás de su hermano , ninguno de los presentes logro  verlo , el solo  mostró una sonrisa de triunfo y alzo su varita murmurando unas palabras ………….

_ -"Imperius"-dijo Severus en voz baja , James se quedo inmóvil y Severus dio una orden exacta , tenia que conjurar la Dark Mark._

James tomo su varita y murmuro algo , haciendo aparecer la Dark Mark  sobre ellos , sin entender , las personas  se asustaron, James salio de su trance y volteo a verlos, mientras ellos  sacaban sus  varitas, se dio cuenta que el tenia  su varita en su mano y no solo eso , la Dark Mark estaba sobre ellos

Severus  salio corriendo lo mas rápido posible de ahí , y entro a la casa , nadie había notado que el había salido , pero ahora , todos lo vieron llegar , James lo volteo a ver con furia , mientras los hombres del ministerio le seguían apuntando con sus varitas, antes de que James pudiera hacer algo , mas personas del ministerio llegaron a la casa , las personas se llevaron a James mientras Severus mostraba  una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo , pero para que nadie sospechara , mostró un poco de tristeza , cosa que en el momento era  difícil.

Había cumplido su venganza , había podido por primera vez en muchos años , sentirse  feliz de estar en casa , de humillar a su hermano , al que le había  arrebatado el amor de su vida.

James estaba en Azkaban y no podría mostrar su inocencia , nadie sospechaba de el , ni lo tomaban en cuenta .Los  días pasaron mas rápidamente , aun lo seguían ignorando por ir a visitar a James, por fin seria  feliz , aunque Lidia  siguiera amando a  James , estaba seguro en que no saldría en un buen tiempo………quizás nunca

*************************************************

Notas de  las autoras:  ^^  Hola! , bien este fic , T_T que esperamos que a todos ustedes les guste , ^^U se nos ocurrió , :p en realidad se le ocurrió a  Sirius que mientras *Tod@s  recuerdan mi crisis del otro día* ^^U pues como estaba tan enojada :p quise escribir algo ^^U medio triste y Sirius me dio la  grandiosa idea de escribir sobre  Severus , ^^ y pues aquí esta , nuestra creación! :p si es que les gusta , esperamos continuarlo , T_T  dejen r/r , ^^  y gracias a tod@s las que trataron de levantarme el animo ,   ^^ Nury!! Espero que te guste el fic, ^^ se despiden Padme  y Sirius

Byes!

PD: ^^U esperen un poco para  el siguiente capitulo de BigWizard :p ^^ y sobre Ella es así , -_-U también esperen un poco , ^^ byes! y gracias por los r/r

PD2: -_-U  recuerden que yo no soy escritora de drama T_T tomen en cuenta eso  ^^U byes!  

PD3:  ^^ si alguien ve a Sophie-chan ¬¬ díganle que _ quiero ese capitulo publicado o ¬¬ no hay chocolate


End file.
